


Award Ceremonies are Dangerous Things

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis, due South
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheppard walks into a bar and meets... Constable Benton Fraser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Ceremonies are Dangerous Things

John circled the edge of the room, keeping an eye on Rodney. He was at the center, the focus of attention, which was as it should be, since he was the winner of the Perimeter Institute's award.

He knew that the Canadian government had provided security for the awards banquet, but he couldn't help feeling that it was all just going too smoothly. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up, and he never ignored that.

The only suspicious thing he'd seen so far was the Mountie, stationed at the edge of the room. He was unmoving, except for his eyes, and looked so unreal that John wanted to poke him, see if he flinched.

Continuing to circle the room so that he could keep an eye on Rodney, John was aware that he was getting closer to the Mountie, and finally found himself standing next to him. He had just about decided that the man wasn't real when the door burst open.

The armed man shouted, "Rodney McKay!" and pointed a gun at the crowd. People started screaming and running, leaving it open for John to try to get to him. A flash of red told him that he was being paced by the Mountie, and he grinned as they wove their way through the crowd.

"I hold you responsible," the man yelled, just as the crowd cleared enough that John could see that he had a bead on Rodney. He put on a burst of speed, knowing that there was no way that he was going to get there before the man fired the gun.

Except that he was being _passed_ by the Mountie now, and just as the man's hand tightened, the Mountie grabbed his arm and forced it up.

The bullet went into the ceiling, and before he could fire again, a chunk of the plaster fell, hitting the gunman in the head and knocking him out cold. The Mountie let him slip to the floor, and then knelt, putting cuffs on the man.

"If you would be so kind as to call for assistance?" the Mountie asked John. "I believe that some of my associates are in the hall, and they'll be able to take this miscreant away so that the awards banquet can continue."

As John opened the door, he could hear Rodney demanding to know who the man was and why he was out to get Rodney, and this evidence that he was all right made him smile.

There were three Mounties in the hall, all looking at the ballroom. "Did we hear a gunshot?" one of them asked.

"Yes. And we have someone for you to take to the police station," said John, stepping aside so that the three of them could make their way in.

John followed along behind, to see that the director of catering was deep in conversation with the president of PI, and he took a moment to check in with Rodney. "You okay, buddy?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, fine. But how am I supposed to get my award now? I'm sure they're going to have to cancel the dinner, and I was hungry."

Just then, the director waved to get everyone's attention. "We're going to move to the room next door, if you'll all step out for a few minutes so that we can get it set. We'll have an open bar as soon as we can wheel it out," he said.

"Oh, okay," said Rodney. "I guess the show must go on and all of that."

John chuckled. "Yeah, Rodney. Go on, get a drink, and I'll be out in just a minute."

Rodney meandered out, indignity of being shot at dismissed in favor of the thought of a whiskey on the rocks, and John went to talk to the Mountie.

The three Mounties from the hallway had hauled the gunman out of the room, leaving just the first one in the room, rubbing his face. John went over to him and held out a hand. "John Sheppard," he said.

"Oh, yes. Constable Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police."

"Good job there, Fraser," said John. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I'm on duty," said Fraser. "Perhaps after the awards banquet is over?"

"Of course," said John, going to find his wayward scientist.

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Rodney managed to not insult too many people in his acceptance speech, which pleasantly surprised John. After escorting a slightly tipsy Rodney to their room, John decided that it was his turn for a drink, and went to the hotel bar.

He had just taken a sip of his scotch when Fraser joined him. He was in civilian clothes, and John couldn't help but give him an admiring once over. He may be in a relationship, but he wasn't _dead_.

"Those were good moves," said John. "I would have probably just shot the guy myself, but I can't carry here."

"Oh," Fraser blushed slightly. "I forgot I had a gun."

John blinked. "How do you forget you're carrying a gun?"

"I'm not used to it. I spent many years in Chicago."

Now John was curious. "What were you doing in Chicago?"

"I came to Chicago on the trail of my father's killers, but that's not important right now. What is important is that I spent many years working at the Consulate there, and I couldn't carry a gun in the U.S."

"Understood," said John. "Scotch?"

"I'd be delighted," said Fraser, and John waved the bartender down. "I'm a little surprised that you left Doctor McKay on his own," he said.

"Two of your guys are on guard outside his room," said John, "And I'm going to be joining him in a few minutes."

"Don't you have a room of your own? I would think that the Perimeter Institute would have been willing to pay for it."

John shook his head. "No. Rodney and I are used to sharing."

"Ah, so can I assume that you and Doctor McKay have a... relationship of a sort?"

"You could say that." John tossed back the rest of his scotch and contemplated another.

"In that case," Fraser waved towards the other side of the bar, and a skinny blond came around to join them. "May I introduce you to Ray Kowalski?"


End file.
